Kiba Turned Bi!
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Kiba/Shino One Shot


Kiba Turned BI!?  
By Midnite Duckie

One-Shot

Pairing: Kiba/Shino  
Rating: T for Teen  
Point of View: Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these Naruto characters.

**This is for you Onee-Sama.**

* * *

"Damn it Shino! Call your bugs off." I said as ten more crawled up my arm.

"Not until you say yes" Shino said crossing his arms, I could sense a scowl underneath his tan jacket.

"NO" I said pushing the bugs off. I slapped at my skin where it was turning red due to the bugs. "Come on man, please just call them off. I'm getting a rash over here dude!"

"Just one date, if you really are straight, as you say, it will never happen again." He said as three more bugs came my way.

"Fine ONE and I mean one!" I growled. _Where the hell is Akamaru through all of this?_ I wondered as Shino called off his bugs. That damn dog always left when he felt like it. He never stayed when Shino was around. Akamaru doesn't like all of Shino's bugs, they creep him out.

* * *

Date Day

"Kiba you better be dressed I'm coming in" I heard, coming through the bedroom door, from where I was in the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door. _Why do I care what he thinks? I'm straight and in love with Hinata-Chan_. I thought looking into the mirror and fixing my hair. I pulled my shirt down and then twirled looking at myself in the mirror.

"I don't look fat in this do I?" I asked myself, hoping that no one could hear me. "Okay I think I'm ready." I added taking one last look in the mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Shino was lazing on my bed. _My Messy bed! Oh shit, I was going to clean my room before he came over!_ He was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his hips, showing off what he has to offer. He had on a light blue shit that was buttoned except for the top three buttons. He wasn't wearing his sun glasses or his jacket! _Damn, why does he have to look so hot!?_

"You don't look fat" Shino said while getting up off of my bed. I'm glad he didn't seem to notice the mess on the floor or on the bed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Shino led the way out of my house. He turned slightly and looked me in the eye.

"Somewhere" was all he said. We walked down town in silence for a while. Finally Shino turned toward me;

"What? I don't like that look on your face" I said, Shino just smiled and covered my eyes with his hands. _He's so soft and warm!_

"Keep walking" his voice whispered in my ear and I shiver slightly. "Cold?" he asked and I shook my head, Shino chuckled. "Shame" I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered why he had said shame.

We had finished dinner and we were walking around. Shino led the way to the park. I sat down on the bench and stretched my legs out.

"I had a nice time Shino" I said as he sat down next to me on the bench, he was sitting rather close.

"So tell me Kiba, are you straight now?" he asked smirking at me; I blushed slightly.

"One way to find out" I said leaning toward him. He leaned in and our lips met. It was a nice kiss that seemed to last forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried them in his black hair. His went around my waist pulling me closer.

"So?" he asked softly pulling away.

"Definitely not straight" I whispered against his lips. I pulled him closer and we went back to kissing.

* * *

Four Months Later

Shino and I had been going out for a few months when we both decided that it was going no where and we split. It was a mutual thing, because we just weren't going any where with it. He some how found out I liked Hinata-Chan and tried to get us together. But nothing happened on that front. Hinata-Chan was more than ever in love with Naruto. I guess I can't compare to that dunce, what she sees in him I'll never know. Shino and I are still friends, nothing could change that.

I just found something interesting out the other day. I can't believe this; I almost fainted when I found out. Shino wasn't too happy about it anyways and threw a couple of Kunai at my head. Shino likes that eccentric youth lover Rock Lee…Hmm…Maybe I could work a little magic and help him the way he tried to help me.

* * *

What do you think?? This was something written about two years ago... I finally fixed it up and decided to post it to see what you guys think.


End file.
